Something Wicked This Way Comes
by Haunt of twilight
Summary: Both the Wars are over or so they thought, Now the Pilots and wizards must team up to stop the new evil determined to take up where OZ left off. WARNING: Slash! Not good Dumbledore
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, wish I did.

**A/N:** I know I know I have at least four other stories I should be working on, but this has been bouncing around in my head for the last several days.

********** ********** ***********

**Chapter One.....**

A tall woman with brown hair held in duel buns looked up from her conversation with the former pilot of Tallgeese as she heard a knock at her office door.

"Enter."

The door opened to reveal a tall man with platinum blonde hair and serious mercury silver eyes. The male closed the door quietly and while passing a folder to the stern woman informed her.

"I'm Agent Malfoy, codename Diamond, you requested my presents?"

A small smile graced the woman's lips as she nodded and replied.

"Yes, I did."

She waved to the remaining empty seat and spoke to the two men before her, curious as to their reaction.

"Are you both aware of the Family Reconstruction Act?"

At their nods she continued.

"It would seem that the two of you are related."

"What!"

Lady Une winced as the two yelled together. Rubbing her ears a moment, she informed them.

"Agent Malfoy, meet Zech Marquise aka Millardo Peacecraft, aka Agent Wind and Preventor."

Draco turned to his companion and took in his appearance. The man was tall if his height while sitting was anything to go by, he had long platinum blonde hair that fell well downs the back of his chair and sky blue eyes. The man was raised with money if his clothes and posture was anything to go by. Finally finding his voice Draco inquired.

"Agent Wind? Peacecraft?"

Une cleared her throat and continued,

"Zech meet Draco Malfoy, aka Agent Diamond, Former Auror, and newly made Preventor."

Zechs took in the appearance of his newly found relative. The younger male was nearly as tall as Zechs was with Platinum blonde hair to the middle of the back. His tailored black pants fit his trim waist and a black silk tailored shirt fit nicely to his broad shoulders. Swirling mercury silver eyes stared curiously from under an elegantly winged brow.

Une smiled as the two similar looking men took in the man beside him. She cleared her throat once more to break the moment and asked.

"Would you like to know _how_ you are related?"

Without hesitation the two men nodded. Une glanced back down at the paper in her hand and replied.

"You are brothers. Zechs meet your eighteen year old brother. Draco, meet your twenty three year old brother."

Draco was floored as he absorbed this information.

_'How is this possible? My brother died years ago!'_

Looking back up he asked.

"How is that possible?"

The other two people shrugged as Draco asked one more question.

"Why wasn't my father alerted?"

Lady Une blinked completely floored before she flipped through the papers in her folder.

"There is nothing on your father. They were unable to find any indication that you had a father."

Draco nodded as he heard this replied.

"I should have known."

Turning to his newly found brother, the Slytherin continued.

"Well I have a mission coming up, but when I get back, I'd be more than happy to take you to see him."

Zechs gave a small smile and replied.

"I have a mission as well."

Lady Une chuckled as informed the two men.

"Actually, you are both going on the same mission. We are now just waiting for the last member."

Just as the last word left her mouth a knock sounded before the door was thrown open and a Hyper male with a long chestnut brown braid bounced into the room. Une shook her head and muttered.

"Speak of the Devil and he shall appear."

Violet eyes smiled up at her as the male stated.

"Close Une Baby! I'm the Shinigami!"

The woman sighed and dropped her head into her hand as the other two snickered, drawing the new arrival's attention to Draco. A wide smile pulled at his lips as he held his hand out to the new blonde.

"I'm Duo Maxwell! I may run and hide, but never tell a lie."

Raising a brow at the guy before him, Duo continued.

"Who might you be?"

Draco gave a slightly amused look and replied.

"I might be Draco Malfoy, but I might not be."

Zechs grinned from behind his newly found brother and informed the self proclaimed God of Death.

"Duo, Draco is our new partner and my Brother."

Violet eyes flew open wide as the information sunk in.

"Really!? That's awesome! We got to tell the others."

Just as Duo had grabbed the two blonds' hands Une interrupted.

"You can inform them after your mission. Draco is going with the two of you."

Duo grinned and propped against the wall.

"Alrighty then Uney, where are we going?"

************** ***************** ******************** ****************

A loud sigh sounded throughout the otherwise silent room as a male with dark black hair leaned back from his desk. Emerald green eyes peered blearily at the manuscript covered in red ink before him. Scrubbing at his face tiredly the man pushed away from the desk and walked to the French doors on the far wall that led to a balcony. Throwing the doors open, he carefully made his way around the rose bushes and other not so Muggle plants to reach the stone bench. He reclined against the concrete railing and allowed the moist wind to whip his waist length around as it pleased.

A quiet chuckle almost lost to the wind drew his attention. Turning to see his adoptive fathers making their way to join him, he smiled.

Dark black eyes smiled back as the once feared potions master commented.

"You do realize you are going to regret not binding your hair."

The younger male just laughed as the older males kissed his forehead and sat on either side.

"I know, but I got out of the shower and......"

At his helpless shrug both men laughed, Grey blue eyes warmed as Sirius hugged the young man and said.

"Yeah, I saw the manuscript. Yeowch! If I didn't know you were just as hard on your own editing, Harry, I'd say you were harsh, but then again it looked like Severus over there had gotten a hold of it."

Harry sighed as he looked at the trees on the far side of Black Manor and replied.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I retired from being an Auror. When I pick up some hopeful would be Author's work and it's nothing, but drivel. I'm thinking of joining the preventors with Draco. We may not be partners, but hey, we would get to see each other fairly often."

As the three fell into silence Severus took in the two men that had come to mean so much. Sirius had apologized for the past not too long after the Triwizard blow up. As soon as Harry's name had been drawn from the cup and Dumbledore allowed for him to compete; the two men had joined forces to protect the fourteen year old even going so far as to have Severus 'adopt' a dog. When Harry barely escaped the water, they put aside their differences and trained Harry in all they knew. During the third task Severus had gone to the summoning of Voldemort and to his horror found the boy he had come to care for tied up and Diggory not moving. Luckily, Harry had somehow rebound the Killing curse when it had been aimed at the Hufflepuff and had removed Pettigrew from everyone's annoyance and Cedric had been stunned. Sadly Voldemort still had the fake Moody and he had come to his Lord's aide.

When Severus had arrived and took in the situation, he had quickly thrown a portkey at Pettigrew to go to Kingsley, and carefully made his way to Harry. Not being able to cut him free openly, the potion's master had passed a small dagger to the Gryffindor. When Harry had broken loose and Voldemort attacked him, Severus willingly gave away his true allegiance and worked to protect the injured boy and get him to safety, but there were so many. Harry had come close enough to death for his stunner to wear off the Hufflepuff and Cedric had quickly grabbed the two males and the cup just as he had been hit with a curse.

It had taken weeks of healing for any of them to so much as move without pain. Sirius had not left either man's side. When Severus finally woke three weeks into the summer he was pinned to the bed by the teary man and he apologized for everything he had ever done to him and finally admitted when Remus had told him all along and told the confused man that the only reason he had been so mean was because he had crushed on him. As time went on and the two men worked together to help Harry, he had completely fallen for the normally dour man and even found himself looking forward to the sarcastic comments about his intelligence. After Sirius had bared his soul and Madame Pomphrey had given him potions and allowed him to sit up and walk around the _hospital room with help_ they agreed to take things slow. It took another two weeks for Harry to finally wake up and found himself into middle of a massive hug consisting of Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Severus, and surprising to most Draco, Blaise, Lucius, and Adrian. It was another week before the warden.....I mean healer would allow him to leave.

Dumbledore had not been pleased about losing his spy and the leverage he had had over Harry with Sirius. Since Pettigrew had shown up at the Auror office of Kingsley, Sirius was reinstated as Lord Black, and had full rights over Harry as guardian. When the two had been released to finish healing at home, the Grim animagus had invited Severus to join them. The Headmaster had had a fit and demanded that Harry return to the Dursleys' home and that Severus turn himself over to the authorities. Luckily Black Manor was unreachable by anyone not invited. Harry, Draco, and Hermione had joined forces to find a way to get rid of the Dark Mark and to learn from home instead of returning to the danger that was Hogwarts. It was Christmas of what would have been their fifth year when Adrian had brought a book of questionable history to the three's attention. After studying the book and cross referencing many things, they found a potion and spell to rid the Dark Mark. It had taken a week to make the potion and on the third day of the New Year, Severus, Lucius, and several other Death Eaters that had been forced to take the mark were freed. Sirius and Severus had slowly fallen for each other and during the summer before what would have been the teens' sixth year, they were engaged and a week before Harry's sixteenth birthday they were married and swept the surprised teen off with them to a family style honeymoon, coming home long enough to celebrate Harry's birthday before returning to their trip.

Severus smiled as he felt the slight texture of the tattoo he shared with his husband and son.

Harry had cried as they asked him if they could adopt him, and the first time Harry had call Severus Papa, Severus had felt his heart stop and had embraced the teary couple.

Soft laughter brought Severus back from his wool gathering as he took in the two beside him once more. Harry gave a heavy sigh before pushing carefully to his feet and informing his parents.

"Well, I better get back to that manuscript. It's due to be sent back by four and it won't ink itself."

The two dark men watched as Harry walked slowly back into his office, before Severus commented.

"I wish I could find a potion to fix his limp, I know it bothers him. I'm not even going to start on his eye."

Sirius smiled sadly at the door where his son had disappeared and gave his husband a tight hug.

"Sev, you know Harry is grateful for you being able to fix his leg at all, besides we all know magic can't fix everything."

Severus sighed and nodded before he too returned inside. Sirius gave shook his head at Severus's sad demeanor. If it hadn't been for the potion master's quick work Harry very well could have lost his leg all together. With a heavy sigh the animagus followed back into the house.

*********** ***************** ***************** **************************

Une sighed as she asked the last few questions before she released the three men to prepare for their mission. Turning to the newest member, she asked.

"I feel I must ask, since it isn't in your report, Draco do you have any special gifts?"

The blond merely blinked at the woman in front of him in confusion.

"What do you mean gifts?"

Duo smiled as he bounced up from his seat and proclaimed.

"Like this!"

Draco could only watch in awe as the braided haired male wrapped himself in shadows and disappeared, only to reappear behind Une and continued

"I can use shadows to my likening and Zechsy can...."

The former count took up from there.

"I can use lightning and thunder as I please."

Draco grinned and gave a relieved sigh.

"Whoo and here I thought I would have to hide my powers."

With a flick of his wrist, the reassuring feel of his wand weighed in his hand before he informed the three in the office.

"I am a fully trained wizard, but I also have the unique ability to control wind and a bit of water."

Duo's eyes flew wide as Zechs stuttered inelegantly.

"W...Wizard?"

Draco only grinned before he turned a pen on Une's desk into a snake and back.

Duo's grin widened.

"Awesome! Can you do other things?"

The blond nodded and said

"I'll show you more when we get back from the mission, maybe you'll see some while we are there. If you're lucky I may be able to get one of my friends to show you some things too. He's wicked powerful."

Une passed the file over to the three men as they stood to leave and informed them as they left.

"I want the report on my desk first thing when you return."

Duo waved as he shut the door causing the stern woman to lean back into her chair and give a heavy sigh. Shaking of the feeling, Une turned back to her computer and began updating the files of the preventors. She had just opened Zechs's folder when her vid-phone rang. Placing the file down, she press the button to accept the call and waited for the face to appear on the screen.

Pale blue eyes smiled kindly as the pale face of the former pilot of Sandrock appeared.

"Good Afternoon, Une. I just got in from a meeting and was told you wished to speak with me?"

Une gave a slight nod and informed the small male.

"I wanted to inform you that yourself, Heero, and Wufei are to come in within the next three days and allow for Sally to take a blood sample for the Family Reconstruction Act."

Quatre blinked and scrunched his brow before he said.

"Une we don't have any more family."

Une smiled slightly and replied.

"We thought the same thing about Zechs too and now we found a brother."

Two nicely shaped pale blond brows disappeared in the male's hairline as he asked excitedly.

"Really? What's he like? Was Zechs happy? Did he believe you?"

Une gave a slight laugh before saying.

"Quatre. Quatre! You and the others should be meeting him after his mission. Speaking of which the other reason I called was to inform you that Zechs, his brother, and Duo are on a mission. Would you let the others know?"

Quatre nodded and replied

"Of course. Thank you for letting me know..."

Une merely raised a brow and reminded the pilot.

"Don't forget about seeing Sally. If I find that any of you skipped out, I will have to put them on desk duty."

The teen winced and stated.

"Don't worry; we will make sure it is within the next three days."

Une nodded before disconnecting and glanced back down at the file opened on her desk. Every six months all Preventor personnel had to resubmit their personal information, for the simple fact that many of them moved around so often that their mail ended up at Headquarters. The most important reason for the paperwork was so they could make sure one very important question was answered.  
_If you are captured during a mission and a rescue team is dispatched; who would you want on that team?_

Most people put the Gundam Pilots so they could be sure to get out alive, but looking over Zechs's file and seeing a semi familiar name Une quickly flipped open the other two partner's files. Each said the same thing about the one person, not counting the pilots being on Duo and Zechs's file.

_If you are captured during a mission and a rescue team is dispatched; who would you want on that team?_

_Because I know he would do anything to get me out, even if it was just to retrieve my body for a burial, I would hope that Harry Potter was on that team._

********* ************ ************** ************ *********** *********** ****

"Harry!"

The war hardened teen spun around from his desk with his wand in one hand and a gun in the other. It took a moment for the bright emerald and milky emerald eye to clear and recognize the woman in front of him. Harry sighed as he lowered his weapons and gave a strained smile.

"Hello Hermione, what can I do for you?"

The young woman didn't even flinch as she continued on as nothing happened, striding to a plush chair just to the side of the large mahogany desk, she began.

"Well first of all, I heard through the grape vine that some poor soul was on the receiving end of one of your bad moods."

A brow rose as he asked,

"Is this about the manuscript I sent out just this morning? For Merlin's sake!"

Harry threw up his hands before walking swiftly to the filing cabinet on the far wall and jerked it open while continuing.

"If they don't want my opinion, then they shouldn't send me their stories. I merely told the man what was wrong with it and what needed to be fixed before I could even think of sending it to the agency."

He whipped out a fairly thick stack of bound paper and dropped it onto the amused woman's lap. She just looked at him and asked.

"Was it really needed to inform him that he had nearly bored you to tears, or that you felt the plot was as thin and full of hole as a colander and that you felt receiving the Cruciatus curse wasn't nearly as painful as reading his story?"

Harry just shrugged and flipped through a stack of papers on his desk before responding.

"For one, read that and tell you don't think it's bad. Two, why do I continue to be an editor for you if each time I send out a less than glowing response they cry to you and I have to hear about it?"

Hermione grinned and answered.

"One I will read it when I have a moment and two you continue to work for my company because you are the best I have. You give these hopeful authors a real reason to want to write, yes I admit you tend to be a bit harsh, but it works and all of our books are best sellers. They cry to me because they think I will change your mind and I tell you about it because I find it amusing."

Harry shook him head, but let the matter drop.

"So what was the other reason you came?"

Hermione grinned, Harry knew her too well.

"Well first I came to remind you that your class you are teaching is starting tomorrow, second we received a message from the Ministry that they needed to see us two days from now at the earliest time and last to take my best friend to Lunch."

Harry nodded, made a few notes on his planner then signed off his computer and stood with his hand to his friend.

"Then shall we adjourn, Madame Granger?"

The brunette giggled as she excepted the hand and stood. She placed the manuscript in her oversized bag.

"I guess we should head to the lunch. You know if it weren't for the fact that Cedric became Minister, I'd be annoyed that we were summoned."

************ ******************** ******************* ********************

_Two days later......_

"This isn't negotiable, Wufei, the three of you will let me take your blood or else."

The Chinese male glared at the resident doctor before huffing and holding out his arm for the woman to take his blood. Sally shook her head as she placed a small Band-Aid on the pinprick hole.

"It's standard procedure now so stop complaining."

Wufei gave a growl and stood from the bed.

"When will the results return?"

Sally finished labeling the tube of blood and answered.

"They can take as little as three days and as long as a week."

The three pilots left the medical lab and made their way to their joint office. Quatre smiled as Wufei grumbled about the injustice of everything. They had just taken their seats when Une walked in looking slightly worried. She looked at each of them and informed them.

"If you have any open cases, I want them ready to pass off to another team. You are to keep your schedules clear for the next forty eight hours as you are going on standby."

Wufei's head jerked up from his list of appointments when he heard this and demanded

"What happened?"

Une passed each male a file and began.

"First off, when Trieze and Trowa return from their mission, you will need to bring them up to speed."

She waited for them to nod an agreement before continuing in her commander's voice.

"Three days ago I sent Agent Wind, Agent Diamond, and 02 on a mission to infiltrate a suspected rebel camp. Their objective was to seek out the leader and try to dismiss the small group in any form. Through communications with Agent Wind, we found that the group is several hundred large, the actual leader is in another location, and the group is at least knowledgeable in magic."

Quatre looked up from his notes and asked.

"Does Agent Diamond know of magic?"

Une nodded and continued

"Yes, Agent Diamond is both aware and has abilities. Now, Agent Diamond was able to find out that the army is planning on trying to take on OZ's plan of controlling the colonies and Earth. This time though they are actively trying to expose a world most are unaware of; he is trying to expose the wizarding world."

Heero's brow furrowed as he stared the woman down demanding an explanation. Une sighed and went into detail.

"The wizarding world is obviously the world of magic. Though they possess a different magic than the gift the seven of you have. They use wands, cauldrons, potions, brooms, as so forth. Children school there from age eleven to seventeen. The world is hidden, but for a select few of Muggles or non magical people. Now this rebel group want them exposed to put the wizards at a disadvantage."

Heero gazed unblinkingly at her and asked.

"Our objective?"

The woman seemed to jerk herself back to the present and nodded.

"Right, your objective is currently to be on standby. Agent Wind's team hasn't reported in since midmorning yesterday, so while on standby I need you to come up with a rescue procedure. Since these people know of magic, I'd bet my job, they would know how to prevent it from being used. Now, I am pulling someone in from the outside and you will work with him."

Wufei's eyes widened in anger as he jumped to his feet and demanded in outrage.

"You would bring in a stranger to do a simple rescue!? You would dishonor us in such a way?"

Une shook her head and informed the small group of highly trained men before her.

"No, Wufei, I don't doubt you ability, but all three of the agents on this mission requested he be brought in, in the case of rescue. I will honor their request. Now when I bring him in _do not _harass him as you tend to do with newbies. The man is highly trained and good at what he was trained for. I have an appointment in a few hours with the Minister of Magic in order to acquire his help, so excuse me."

The three men watched her leave before they joined at the table in the middle of the room with the files and notes. Quatre winced as he felt the anger come from the former pilot of the Shenlong Gundam and said.

"I'm not thrilled to be working with an unknown either, Wufei, but if he is as good as Une seems to think; I will support her choice."

Wufei heaved a sigh and nodded before he glanced at the file of the mission and began reading. Quatre huffed as he looked at his own thinking.

_'I hope I'm not wrong about you, Harry Potter'_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own

Chapter Two......

Zechs groaned as he slowly came too, he looked around and seeing his brother laying not too far away on his stomach and facing toward him, tried to move to get to his side, only to wince when he put pressure on his arm. Trying to gain his feet wasn't possible either since the pain he experienced the second he put his weight on his knee caused his stomach to turn and spots to dance before his eyes. Gritting his teeth, the blond used his good arm and leg to drag his sore body over to the still form of his new partner.

Reaching his side, Zechs was able to take in the massive bruise running down the side of the smaller blonde's face and torn shirt across his back. Hearing a moan Zechs was drawn to the form of the former pilot of DeathSythe.

Duo moaned as consciousness returned. He blinked several times to clear the dirt from his violet eyes before trying to take in his surroundings. The concrete wall in front of him made him think he was in a basement, and the dirt floor he was lying on added to the thought. Trying to sit up was made difficult by the ache in his body and the fact that his hand were in shackles behind his back. Making it to his knees the braided pilot was finally able to see his two partners. Zechs was leaning over the small blonde and holding his weight to one side, upon a closer look Duo could see that his friend's arm was bent in the wrong location and around the knee looked strange, even with the pants covering it. The smaller blonde wasn't moving at all and this concerned the god of Death as he was able to make out matting in the blonde hair on the crown of his head in the dim lighting.

Zechs looked up from the silent body in front of him to meet the concerned eyes of his long time friend.

"How are you feeling, Duo?"

A slight grin appeared before the male replied.

"Like someone knocked the crap out of my head. How about you?"

The taller man just waved off his concern and replied.

"I'll live. I'm more worried about Draco, he hasn't woken yet."

Duo sat back carefully before asking.

"How long do you think we've been down here?"

Zechs glanced down at the cracked face on his watch and noticed the date.

"Two days. We were in the middle of a transmission when everything when down, so most likely Une is readying the Calvary."

The two men were pulled from their quiet conversation when the last team member moaned.

* * *

Harry sighed as he walked quickly through the newly reconstructed Ministry building, glancing to his partner he asked rhetorically.

"Do I really have to be here?"

Hermione sighed as yet another wizard charmed a note to follow the Man- who-lived. This had been happening since a witch at the entrance had said rather loudly

"Oh Merlin! It's Harry Potter!"

Since then witches and wizards alike had been charming notes to follow the poor teen. Hermione sighed as they finally made it to the lifts and entered. She hit the close door button hard enough to have them nearly slam shut and only allow a few of the annoying notes to pass. Harry leaned his head against the cool wall as they awaited their floor.

Apparently Fate didn't hate him completely, so they made it to the desired floor with only one stop. Luckily the witch was a kind woman and had merely nodded and allowed the doors to close without her on them and waited for the next one to arrive. When the doors rolled open at their destination, the two hurried to the desk at the end of the hall. The receptionist smiled as she saw the annoyed duo and hurried to the large doors and knocked before pushing them open.

A young man slightly older than Harry and Hermione rounded the massive desk just as the two entered and shut out the final notes. An easy grin made its way to his face as he hugged the two before him.

"I'm sorry I had to ask you to meet me here since I know you both hate coming here, but I had a meeting and then lots of paperwork."

Harry gave a sigh before a reluctant grin appeared as he pulled the slightly older male into a one armed hug as he asked.

"How's being the Minister treating you, Cedric?"

The male laughed at the question and informed the two as they sat.

"Good, though Merlin knows the paperwork is driving me crazy. How's the book company coming?"

Hermione smiled and informed the current Minister of Magic.

"Well, it is currently doing very well, but it could be better if Sir Moody over here could be a little nicer on his editing."

Cedric grinned at the annoyed raven haired male.

"What'd you say that was meaner than....?"

Blonde brows knit together as the Hufflepuff Champion tried to remember the exact wording.

"I believe it was something like...'A Flobberworm could have written a more creative pile of dragon dung than this sorry excuse of drivel.' That one was amusing."

Harry merely smirked at his friend as Hermione commented.

"I think he is taking too many lessons from Severus."

The eighteen year old shrugged.

"He is my father."

Turning his attention back to the man that had called them there, and inquired.

"So what was the real reason for calling us down here, Cedric? You obviously didn't call down here for a personal matter."

* * *

Heero, Wufei, and Quatre all three looked up as the door to their joint office was opened. Curious green eyes took in the scene before them as the tall acrobat stepped aside to allow his partner to enter before closing the door. The three that had been there were gathered around the same table, only now the top was covered in soda cans, coffee mugs, folders, notebooks, an occasional food wrapper, and pens. Quatre jumped up and hugged the two men before reclaiming his seat.

"Welcome back. How was the......err.....mission?"

Wufei snorted as Trowa replied.

"It was successful."

Trieze pulled a chair up to the table as he complained.

"It was boring."

Wufei glared at the older blonde male and commented snidely

"Only you, Trieze would call going to a ball a mission."

He waved his hand at the now seated 03 pilot and continued.

"Trowa's mission was bodyguard, you weren't on a mission. You just wanted out of the paperwork, Une had to do, speaking of which, Une said to give you these for background information."

At the raised brows he got, Trieze shrugged, passed them out and looked at the cluttered desk; well being that there were three people at the desk and it was more like organized chaos, even the empty soda cans were in a specific location. Seeing the worry in the smaller blonde's eyes, Trieze asked.

"What did we miss? New mission?"

Heero tossed the two new arrivals a file and began.

"We are on standby. Currently Agents Wind, 02, and New Agent Diamond were sent on a mission in infiltrate and gather information of a suspected Rebel Army. Thirty nine hours ago, Une lost transmission during a briefing and has not been able to reestablish contact. Our job is to organize a search and rescue."

Trowa frowned as he noticed a glint in the perfect soldier's eyes.

"What is the catch?"

Wufei's glare intensified as he informed the two men.

"We are await the arrival of a male Une is bringing in. He was requested by all three agents."

The two late arrivals shared a surprised look as the others got back to discussing the rescue. Trieze skimmed through the file in his hands, then back tracked and reread twice, before asking.

"Is this a typo? Wizarding world?"

Quatre leaned back in his large cushy computer chair, and began to fill the two in on the world they were helping.

* * *

Harry stared at the stack of papers in his hand and then back at the Minister,

"Are you telling me an organization has assembled with possible plans to try and take over the wizarding world as well as the Muggle?"

Cedric nodded causing the Wizarding savior to give a sigh smack his head onto the desk. Hermione placed a calming hand on the back of the dark head, and asked.

"I'm not an Auror and Harry has left that profession; why are you telling us this?"

Cedric leaned back in his chair and explained.

"Well currently, we have the Preventors investigating one of the known locations and hopefully this group will easily be delt with, but if it isn't I would hope that the two of you would be willing to assist."

Harry ran a hand tiredly through his long hair and asked.

"Do these Preventors know of magic?"

Cedric nodded and said.

"I know you are looking to go into the Preventors, Harry, this could help...."

Harry held up a callused hand to stop the ramble and said,

"I will be more than willing to help if you need it. I would like to be a Preventor, but I doubt they want a damaged fighter. When you get more information let me know; as of right now I have a class beginning in half an hour and I don't want to let the brats to get it into their heads, that they can pick on the children."

Gaining his feet, Harry hugged Hermione and shook Cedric's hand before asking.

"Mind if I use your floo? There are several dozen charmed notes awaiting me on the journey back to the exit."

Cedric chuckled and nodded.

"Go right ahead."

Harry tossed a handful of floo powder into the orange flames and told the blond.

"Give my regards you Blaise and tell Adrian I'll see him this afternoon."

No sooner had the tired wizard disappeared than Cedric asked

"He really believes no one will want him now doesn't he?"

Hermione gave the fireplace a sad look before returning.

"Yes, he does believe that. I can't get him to stop. His injuries have healed, but his limp is still there and he has only partial vision in his eye. He retired from Auror, because he was tired of the praise, the hounding from everyone to fix the slightest problem, the reporters. I was able to get him to work for my publishing firm, when I came across one of his old manuscripts and saw how hard he was; granted at first I thought Severus had edited it. He still works too hard, still is tense and always on guard. I have had several people run crying to me because they had entered without knocking and Harry pulled both a gun and his wand. After the fifth incident, Harry started working from home."

The concerned friend shrugged and continued.

"Who knows, maybe this will give him something back, will give my best friend back that spark."

She seemed to just deflate a moment before informing the Minister,

"Don't worry, Cedric, if you need us just send up a flag and we will be here."

Standing from here chair, Hermione hugged the man.

"If you will excuse me, I have to go research some information to make sure one of my current manuscripts has their facts correct."

Cedric laughed softly as the curly haired witch vanished in the flames before he collapsed tiredly into his chair. Staring at a trio photos on the corner of his desk, Cedric's smile became bittersweet. The first photo was taken before Harry's injuries, back when he had a ready smile for a friend. The photo was taken in the back of Black Manor during a light snow fall. Hermione and Harry were skating, on the frozen pond that sat not too far from the grand home. Cedric, Adrian, and Blaise were running from a charmed snowman, Draco was on the ground laughing hysterically with his wand not too far from him on the ground.

Next to that photo sat another, larger frame only this one was taken group style. Lucius and Remus had their arms around each other as they sat on the edge of the blue and white checkered picnic blanket; Blaise was digging into the large wicker basket with Hermione passing out plates. Harry was reclined against Draco's side, said blonde was running his fingers through his dark locks, Sirius was leaning against the trunk of a massive tree with Severus propped against his chest, and in the back partially hidden were Cedric and Adrian sharing their first kiss.

The final picture was of the teens sitting around a coffee table in the living room laughing. As the picture moved Blaise was pulled into Cedric's arms and Cedric was pulled into Adrian's arms. Harry leaned back against the couch behind him and you could see bandages wrapping his left arm and torso where his partially buttoned shirt pulled away. Hermione was holding her arm around her waist as she leaned against Harry's good arm as she laughed and Draco was leaning against the couch on Harry's other side with a smile on his face.

Cedric's smile faded as he remembered that not long after the last picture was taken, the war picked up and the laughter died away.

* * *

Une sighed as she looked around her office as she collected the rest of the information she would need to hopefully convince the young Minister to at least allow her to speak with Harry Potter. No matter where she looked, she was unable to locate any proof of residence for the young man. She had just stood to leave when the door was pushed open to reveal Sally and Wufei. Une merely raised a brow as she waited for the two to speak.

Sally fumble a folder she had been carrying before holding it out to her boss.

"These are the results for Agents Chang and Yuy the FRA. Agent Winner's is taking a bit longer since he has so many siblings."

Une nodded to the medic as she placed the file on her desk.

"Thank you, Sally, I'll look over them as soon as I return."

The duel twisted haired woman nodded before leaving the room. Une turned her attention to the remaining agent and asked.

"How can I help you, Wufei?"

The Chinese pilots responded.

"I'm going with you when you speak with this Minister."

Une blinked at the statement before replying.

"What is the reason?"

Wufei crossed his muscular arms and replied.

"The minister will want to know what we have come up with so far and I'm sure this Potter will if Maxwell trusts him."

Une gave a sigh knowing that was all she would get from the teen and nodded.

"Get into uniform and meet me downstairs in twenty minutes."

* * *

Hermione walked swiftly through the front door of the newly remodeled building toward the voices coming from a side room. Pushing the sliding door open she could only smile as she saw her friend in his element. Harry was showing a young girl no older than twelve the correct way to hold her arm as she attempted to throw a right hook at a punching bag. Before he allowed an assistant to take over and moved to the front of the room and signaled everyone.

"I need everyone's attention to me please."

The raven haired man waited a moment for everyone to turn to him before he continued.

"I know this is our first class together, and several of you are beginning to stress a bit, so I am inviting all of you to the tournament being held this afternoon so you will be able to see some of the techniques you will learn, as well as some of your teachers. I hope that any of you that wish to come do."

He waved his hands and finished.

"Please return to what you were doing."

Harry turned as the students resumed their training, to see Hermione standing in the doorway. He gave a nod to a nearby trainer to tell him to take over for a bit and walked over to his long time friend.

"Hey, Hermione."

The young woman smiled and hugged the male.

"Harry, I was doing some research on any unexplained magic in the last year. I also put out feelers for any magical or Muggle location that has recently acquired inhabitants."

Harry shook his head as he listened.

"So it would seem we are getting back into the private investigating."

Hermione blushed a bit and shrugged.

"I knew you would want to do something about this and since I'm your researcher....."

Harry chuckled a bit and replied.

"I've already sent out messages to my old contacts. They know to message you if they can't get me."

Hermione laughed and replied.

"So I guess we're on the same wavelength. I'm going to be in my office across the hall if you need me."

Harry nodded before she disappeared through the doors.

* * *

Wufei took in the lavish building's interior with a glare. He wouldn't admit to his surprise of coming into the massive building through a phone booth. Une had stopped at a small reception desk when the two Preventors had entered the first floor. Wufei noticed several people looked hopefully toward the lift he had spotted down the hall every time the bell chimed its' arrival. Shrugging off the semi curious feeling the Gundam pilot once more took in his surroundings. There were too many points of entry for him to fully relax, and no one seemed concerned that the only protection they had from invasion was a phone booth.

The pilot's attention was pulled away from his inspection when his companion stepped to his side.

"The Minister is able to speak with us. Come on."

The two made their way to the lift that for some reason had what looked to be notes hovering in front of the doors as if waiting. Deciding to ignore the notes, the two stepped onto the lift and pressed the button for their floor. The receptionist was waiting for them just to the side of the elevator. She smiled as the two noticed her and informed them.

"Hello, I'm Sammy, the Minister's assistant/receptionist. If you would follow me."

She waved down the hall and led the way to the massive set of doors, once they entered, having dodged the last of the notes, the two were seated in large plushy seats.

"The Minister will be with you in a moment."

As the young woman left to room, Wufei was once more on his feet looking at the pictures of people on the wall near his seat. The poor teen nearly had a heart attack when the picture moved! Taking a surprised step back the Chinese pilot asked.

"What do they use to make the pictures move?"

Une raised a brow and replied.

"Actually, Wufei, it's magic. When a picture is snapped, it captures the moment of the take as well as a few seconds before and after the event. This way you have a better memory of the event."

Wufei nodded and stared at the photo. A tall blonde haired male smiled at the photographer with a friendly arm thrown over a male with dark black hair and bright green eyes. The two ended up laughing as they were picked up from behind by a male dark brown hair and a tall male with white blonde hair, the two surprised then proceeded to spin in circles with their captives.

The two Preventors' attention was pulled to the door as it opened to allow a young blond that Wufei recognized as one of the two from the picture being grabbed. He was followed by a tall dark male and a woman with electric blue hair.

"I'm sorry about the wait."

Wufei stood next to Une as the blond held out a hand to shake.

"I'm Minister Cedric Diggory-Pucey-Zabini, though I tend to be called Minister Diggory for short. I prefer to be called Cedric."

Une stared at the young man for a moment before shaking herself and replying.

"My apologies, I'm Lady Une and my companion is Wufei Chang.:

A charming grin graced the young man's face.

"No apology is needed, I'd be surprised too. Not many people my age have held the position of Minister of Magic; trust me when I say I am not offended. Now as for my shadows."

Cedric waved a hand at the two people just behind him.

"May I introduce my friend and Leader of the Aurors, Nymphodora Tonks, she goes by Tonks and if you call her by her first name, she may harm you."

The woman nodded to the two before her and gave a smile as Cedric pulled the younger male from behind him.

"And this is one of my bonded, Blaise Zabini, he helps keeps tabs on wizards in the Muggle world and also tends to be one of my bodyguards"

The dark male gave a small smile then, returned to his location behind his husband. Une nodded to the young man before taking her seat. Cedric leaned forward in his seat and commented.

"I was told this meeting had to do with the mission dealing with the Rebel group. I thought the team was dispatched three days ago."

Une nodded.

"That is correct. As of forty hours ago, we lost communication. I was in the middle of a transmission with one of the agents when they were attacked and haven't been able to reach them since."

Cedric nodded before asking.

"Which Agents were dispatched?"

Ignoring the confused glared Wufei was sending her, Une answered.

"Agent Wind, 02, and Agent Diamond. They are also known as Zechs Marquise, Duo Maxwell, and Draco Malfoy."

"Bloody Hell!"

Une's attention was pulled to the man in the back when she finished the last name. Cedric looked worried.

"Are you certain you have had no contact with these three?"

At the annoyed look he got, Cedric explained.

"Draco is one of the best wizards out there. If he hasn't contacted you, then there is no doubt to magic being involved......wait a second."

The Minister stood and approached the fireplace. Throwing a bit of floo powder in he called.

"Malfoy Manor."

A minute or two passed before a house elf's head appeared in the green flames.

"What can Fitz be doing for the Minister today?"

Cedric smiled and replied.

"Please inform Remus and Lucius that they are needed immediately in my office."

"Fitz be doing that."

The elf disappeared and the flames returned to normal. As he sat Wufei asked.

"How exactly is the wizarding world involved in all of this?"

Before Cedric could reply, Tonks stepped forward.

"A few months ago a strange signature was recorded coming from an abandoned home. We at first ignored it because there were a lot of young wizards and witches in the area and accidental magic could have been the source. Well about two months ago, a patrol of three Aurors disappeared only to be found a week later, two were dead and the third was close. We were able to gather that they had seen suspicious figures running around the perimeter of the building we had earlier gotten the reading from. Thinking it was a group of kids goofing off, they approached and were captured. The Auror didn't know if magic was used as he didn't have the ability to use wand less magic. Now we have been watching this group carefully and have noticed people going in, but not coming out. We suspected wizards as well as Muggles being involved so we contacted the Preventors with our findings. We needed inside information, but don't have the qualified people. People have been disappearing and a few small scale attacks have been made. We need to know who the leader is and what their plans are."

Wufei nodded at the information, but before he could continue a knock sounded on the door before Cedric's assistant pushed it open to allow Lucius and Remus into the room. Cedric stood to welcome the two concerned men and said.

"Thank you for coming so quickly."

Wufei raised a brow and asked

"So the fireplace thing was like a phone?"

Tonks smiled and replied.

"It can be. Normally you would just step into the flame and floo there, but the Minister's floo system only allows for calls and exit transport only."

At his nod Lucius spoke up.

"What did you need us for, Cedric?"

The young Minister pointed to the two before his desk and said

"Lucius and Remus, please meet Lady Une and Wufei Chang, they are Preventors. Lady Une and Wufei , please meet Lucius and Remus Malfoy....Draco Malfoy's parents."

Une stood and shook the two men's' hands.

"It's nice to meet you."

Cedric leaned against his desk and asked.

"Have either of you heard from Draco in the last two days?"

At their negative nods, Cedric sighed.

"The mission he was on started a few days ago. Forty hours ago the Preventors lost contact have haven't been able to get any of the team to answer."

Lucius turned pale and sat on a nearby chair. Remus placed a comforting hand on his husband's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Luc, Draco is tough."

Turning to who he thought to be the leader asked.

"Lady Une, who was on his list for rescue?"

Blaise raised a brow.

"Rescue? What are you talking about, Remus?"

The werewolf informed the man.

"When you fill out the application for the Preventors, it asks you who you would want to rescue you if you were captured or something like that. Draco asked me who I thought would be the best choice and I told him to put down whoever he felt would do anything to get the job done no matter what."

He turned back to the Preventor Commander and asked.

"He put Harry didn't he."

Wufei and Une merely stared in shock only to be broken from their stupor when Cedric and Tonks burst out laughing. Lucius smiled and commented.

"He would be the best to put down."

Une nodded and replied.

"Do you mean Harry Potter?"

At the five nods she received, Une continued.

"Yes, Agent Malfoy did place the name down, but surprisingly enough, both Agents Marquise and Maxwell placed his name as well."

Remus shrugged

"Harry has many friends we don't know about."

Cedric had to ask.

"Are you here for Harry's location?"

Une nodded and replied

" I would have been here as soon as I found his name in the files, but I could find no address or phone number."

Cedric nodded.

"That is because he doesn't want a lot of people to know where he is. Will he be the only one on the rescue team?"

Wufei shook his head.

"Myself and three others are part of the rescue mission, we just wanted to get the last person."

Tonks looked up from her thinking and commented.

"Isn't it ironic...Harry is going to be helping the very group he felt wouldn't hire him."

The wizard thought for a moment before agreeing. Une's brow furrowed.

"Why would we not hire him?"

Remus sighed and leaned against the wall next to the chair Lucius occupied.

"Since you know the Minister and of magic, I'm assuming you know of the war we just fought a year ago?"

At Une's nod he continued.

"Harry took a lot of damage. Currently he has a limp and is partially blind in one eye."

Wufei raised a brow and asked.

"Do these injuries hinder his battle technique?"

Remus shook his head

"No it doesn't, but he gets a pain in it every now and then, course you wouldn't know it."

Shaking himself, Remus finished,

"I'll take you to him."

* * *

Hermione leaned back from the thick book she had been researching from and sighed. Listening carefully the brunette witch could hear the fighting going on in the room down the hall. Pulling out the clip she had used to secure her hair, Hermione tossed the plastic thing onto her table as she headed to a mini-fridge she had placed next to her desk and removed a bottle of soda. Just as she turned around the fireplace at the back of the room sprung to life and spit out three figures one right after the other. The first person dusted himself off and looked around, smiling as he saw Hermione. The young witch smiled, moving forward, hugged the familiar male.

"Hey Remus, to what do I owe this visit?"

The werewolf smiled at the young witch.

"I'm looking for Harry, these people need to speak with him."

Hermione looked behind the older man and noticed a tall woman with brown hair secured in duel buns on the crown of her head and a male in his late teens or early twenties of Chinese descent, with jet black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. He had a glare on his face from the moment he righted himself. Hermione returned her attention to her pseudo Uncle and informed him.

"He's at the tournament."

Moving to the door she called over her shoulder.

"Come on, I'll show you."

The three new arrivals followed the teen out into the corridor then down the hall and into a large gym like room. The room was full of noise. Large bleachers lined three walls, with the fourth wall holding doors that lead to the locker rooms in the back of the building. Dark blue mats cover a large majority of the floor. Remus glanced around the area and spotted his pack member speaking with Adrian not too far away.

The group made their way to the young man. Remus grinned as Harry's gaze met his own and lit up, as he moved to hug him Harry held up a hand.

"I'll hug you, but warning up front, I am sweaty."

Remus chuckled and pulled the sweaty male into a hug anyways.

"How'd you do?"

Harry merely shrugged.

"Alright I guess. Adrian and I were just for demonstration as the main reason for this tournament is to get the more experienced children used to competing and the newbies used to helping prepare and showing them what's in store."

Emerald green eyes took in the two people standing just behind his 'Uncle' and Hermione next to them, raising a dark brow he asked.

"So what's up?"

While the two had shared pleasantries, Wufei took in the man that would be helping his friends. Harry, as he knew him to be, stood at around five feet and seven inches, just shorter than his own five feet nine inches. He had dark black hair bound in a low ponytail at the base of his skull and every few inches was another band, segmenting the mass of hair. He had dark green eyes, though one had a milky film over it, a large scar appeared from beneath his loosened bang and the center of his widow's peak down in a jagged motion so it went over the milky eye and down to his jaw line. He was muscular and tanned, currently he was wearing pants similar to Wufei's white pants and a loose white sleeveless shirt with a V cut down to just above the belly button. His attention was drawn from his inspection when he heard Harry question Remus.

Remus's smile dimmed as he replied.

"Harry, I'll need you to follow me."

The raven haired male nodded and grabbed his friend's arm.

"Adrian, can you watch things for me please?"

The man nodded and the group returned to Hermione's office. Hermione summoned a few extra chairs, and sighed when Harry hopped up onto her desk anyways. The Savior of the Wizarding World leaned back on his hands and asked.

"What's going on, Remy?"

Remus ran a hand through his graying hair.

"Harry, meet Lady Une and Wufei Chang, of the Preventors. They are here to speak with you"

A brief look of interest flashed across his face before he nodded and looked to Une.

"What can I do for the Preventors today?"

Une quickly filled the two teenage magic wielders in on what the mission had been for. When she finished Harry asked.

"Who are these Agents and what does it have to do with me?

Une pulled three folders out from the pouch she had been carrying and laid them down on the coffee table opened as she said each name.

"Zech Marquise, Draco Malfoy, and Duo Maxwell. They each listed your name as someone to be sent if their mission was to go south and they needed rescue. We have the other people listed already working on a strategy, we just need you to agree to help."

As soon as the names had left her mouth Hermione and Remus knew Harry would accept. Draco was like a brother to him and though they didn't know the other two, Harry did and that guaranteed his help. The raven haired teen looked the two over and stated.

"You have it."

Une nodded and seemed to look a bit more relieved. She gathered up the three folders before pulling out another and handing it to Harry.

"This is a summary of the mission and your companions for the rescue. I am heading back now. I would appreciate you being at Headquarters by ten tonight."

As she stood, Une handed a slip of paper and then told Harry.

"Wufei will be helping you gather anything you need."

Une disappeared out the door, then Remus stood.

"I need to get back to the manor and check on Lucius."

He hugged Hermione then Harry and informed his cub.

"Don't worry, I'll let Sirius and Severus know about everything, so they don't worry."

Harry smiled and saw the werewolf off, then turned to Hermione.

"I have all the manuscripts that were sent to me completed, they just need to be sent off and then my manuscript in on its way to your desk. If there are any emergencies, let me know."

Harry turned to Wufei and began.

"I need to let Adrian know that he'll need to take over my classes and then grab my duffle bag from my house."

Wufei nodded and followed his new partner out of the room and down the hall. All he could think was

_"I hope this guy doesn't let us down. Duo, Zechs, and the new guy depend on us pulling this off."_

A/N: I know I told someone that I would have an update done by last Saturday, but Real Life bites sometimes. I hope I answered some of the questions from the last chapter, if not just let me know. The one question I got a lot was....Who is Adrian?

Adrian Pucey former Slytherin. Now I was also asked about pairings as of right now they are...Heero/Harry/Trowa....Treize/Duo/Zechs....and Wufei/Draco/Quatre.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No I don't own......if I did the relationships would much more different and Relena would have a restraining order.

A/N: No I have not forgotten about my other GW story Times Change With or Without Us, I'm working on the chapter.

Chapter Three

Harry made his way back to where the Tournament was wrapping up and made his way over to his partner.

"Adrian, I have an emergency I need to take care of and I don't know how long it will take."

The tall brunet gave a slight smile and replied.

"It's no problem, Harry. Take care of what you need to. If there are any issues I know Hermione will be able to find you."

Harry gave the man a one armed hug before turning around and heading back out of the room. He glanced back at his silent companion.

"Do I call you Chang or Wufei?"

A dark brow rose before he replied

"Wufei."

Harry nodded and continued into a side room to grab his bag, before the two returned Hermione's office. The young witch hugged her friend and nodded to Wufei.

"You be careful and come back safe. I swear Harry Potter; if you or Draco is hurt badly in anyway Severus will have your hide, not to mention Sirius, Remus, and Lucius. You make sure Draco knows that too."

Harry just grinned at her and led the way to the floo. Turning to Wufei he said.

"Come on, we'll floo together or else the house won't let you in."

Wufei gave a terse nod and joined the wizard hero in the green flames. Harry wrapped an arm around the Asian male's waist and called out.

"Black Manor!"

* * *

Une knocked on the office door before pushing it open to see four of her best agents hovering over a laminated map of the location where the missing agents were. Clearing her throat, she waited for the men to acknowledge her.

Quatre looked up as he heard the throat being cleared. He knew along with everyone else in the room the second someone was at their door, but knew who it would be and ignored the entrance. He'd wondered how long his boss would stand there before requesting their attention.

Once the group all looked up, Une spoke.

"Your outside help, Harry Potter, will be here no later than ten tonight. Going on what I have heard about him from reports and family, he will be here as soon as he can make arrangements for his class and get some things from home."

Golden brows furrowed as Trieze asked

"Top ranking Agents such as Wind and 02 asked for help from a teacher?"

Une leveled a glare at her own boss, Heaven only knew why he still did missions......oh wait never mind, she did know, to leave her with the PAPERWORK!!!!!!

Shaking her head she crossed her arms and informed them.

"He teaches martial arts a few times a week at a Dojo he owns. Normally he works as a book editor when he isn't working on his own stuff."

Quatre held up a hand to silence the man's reply and asked.

"Is there anything else you wished us to know?"

Une sighed and shook her head.

"I'll have them come here straight from my office."

She turned to leave and called over her shoulder.

"Oh, by the way, make sure you play nice."

* * *

Flames roared as it spit the two forms out. Harry quickly pushed himself to his feet and made his way, quickly toward his suite of rooms. Severus and Sirius were out of town at a Potions Convention, so he knew the house was empty save for the House elves and occasionally animal.

Throwing open the bedroom door, Harry laid his bag on the bed and turned to his companion.

"I need to take a quick shower and I'll be ready to leave."

The quiet pilot just nodded and propped again the wall to wait. Harry waved his hand at the bookcases on the side wall informed Wufei.

"You can look at the books or around the suite, just make sure to stay in the rooms. I don't want you getting lost, when a wall chooses to move."

With that, the emerald eyed teen hurried into the bathroom with a change of clothes.

* * *

Zechs groaned as he tried to find a comfortable position. They'd had no food or water since they'd been imprisoned and Draco still hadn't stirred. He could only hope they got found soon.

He looked to the other cell mate and asked.

"Had any luck with those cuffs, Duo?"

The braided male just shook his head.

"No, there is some kind on cover over my hands. Nothing is working."

The two men's attention was caught by a soft groan. Turning to the previously unconscious member of group, they noticed a slight shifting.

Draco groaned as he started to come back to consciousness. Carefully shifting, he took a survey of his injuries, and if the pain in his head and back were anything to go by, he was in rough shape.

"Draco?"

The blond teen opened stormy silver eyes, and found a pair of sky blue eyes looking back at him in concern. Blinking a few times to clear the dirt, Draco slowly began to push himself into a sitting position.

"I'm okay."

A snort to his left drew his attention to the pilot of DeathSythe. Grimy blond brows rose as he took in the bruise slowly forming on the male's jaw and the awkward position of his arms. Turning to his newly found brother, Draco noticed his broken arm and odd positioning of his leg. Leaning back, which was quickly found to be a bad idea, Draco asked.

"Since we seem to be guests of our mission and we'll probably be here a while, let's ask the million galleon question!"

Duo laughed slightly and commented.

"You must have taken a good knock to the head. The saying is million Dollar question."

Zechs nodded but consented, "I'll bite."

Draco nodded and looked to Duo.

"A galleon is wizarding money. Now, the question is......who'd you put to save your arse if you got caught?"

* * *

Harry walked briskly out of the bathroom about fifteen minutes later to find Wufei looking through a book of magical creatures. Pulling a light spring robe from his wardrobe he turned to the pilot as he stood.

"You can take the book with you if you want. I'll be taking this collection along with one already packed in case they are needed."

Wufei's brow furrowed.

"We don't have time for you to pack all of these books; my friends need us now, not in a few days."

Harry just gave a small smile and waved his wand.

"Pack!"

Wufei watched in shock as the books flew off the shelf and shrunk before entering a trunk Harry had nudged open with his foot. Turning to the speechless boy he informed him.

"The book will shrink to go into a library compartment of my trunk, which will also shrink and remain weightless due to charms on it. I will then place it in my duffle bag."

He leaned into the wardrobe once more to pull out a half packed duffle and continued.

"Now I just need...."

Throwing open a tall cabinet near the bathroom door, the wizard pulled out a wooden box and three rolls. Then turned and placed them in the bag. Once more looking to his companion, Harry hoisted the duffle onto his shoulder and said.

"I'm ready when you are."

Wufei turned toward to door to leave but stopped and spoke softly.

"I apologize for my words, Potter."

Harry shrugged and led the way to the front of the house.

"Its fine, Wufei." You just seem to forget, those same friends of yours are mine as well, and they are with a man I think of as my brother. By the way, the name's Harry."

Reaching the edge of the wards Harry pulled the piece of paper Une had given him earlier and held it up.

"Grab on."

Not knowing what else to do the Shenlong pilot complied and they were whisked away.

* * *

Une glanced at her watch for what seemed like the hundredth time since she had returned to her office. It was just after four thirty. She'd left Wufei and Potter just over forty-five minutes ago. Leaning her head back against her chair she blew out a heavy breathe. Just as she was about to look at her watch once more, her door burst open allowing an annoyed Wufei and a slightly amused Wizard into her domain. Her assistant hovered nervously by the door as she said.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Une...."

Une just waved the girl off and looked to the two young men in her office and raised a brow. Harry ran a hand through his hair, releasing it from its binding.

"I didn't realize Wufei hadn't used a portkey before."

Wufei just glared at the poor wizard as Une stifled a snort unsuccessfully, earning herself a glare as well. Getting herself under control, Une cleared her throat and moved around the desk.

"Follow me."

Harry swung his duffle back up into his shoulder as he headed after the stern woman. Running a quick hand through his hair once more, Harry easily gathered it in his hand while balancing his duffle and secured the long length in its binding once more. Une glanced back at the two as they made their way toward the front Human Resources.

"I was hoping you'd get here sooner than ten. I'll admit you are earlier than I expected."

Harry shrugged as he shifted the duffle and replied.

"I want my friends safe and at home, then I can kick Draco's butt for worrying his fathers."

Une gave him a small smile as they came to a sweetly smiling young lady behind a desk. Une turned her attention to the girl and asked.

"Are the passes for Mr. Potter ready?"

The girl blinked a second before turning to a pile of papers and dug through them to find a package near the bottom.

"Here you are Commander, Level Six clearance pass, Identification, but you'll need to get one with his picture, and a decal for any vehicle."

Une pulled each out as the girl named them and passed them to the emerald eyed male behind her. She then turned to the girl and told her.

"Take his picture now and send the ID to my office."

The girl nodded and waved the young man over. Once the picture was taken, the trio left to finally head for the office the pilots resided in.

* * *

Trieze leaned back in his chair with a groan. They'd been working on this rescue for hours, but they couldn't get everything done until they could get the new guy's input. The waiting was killer. Just as he'd stood to check out the new desk Une had put in for the new guy, the door swung open and in came Une. Trieze grinned at her.

"Une, come on you were just here."

Raising an elegant brow at her boss Une replied.

"I was just returning your fellow pilot and bringing you your new companion."

As the words sunk in the pilots stood. Wufei moved past Une to claim his seat next to Quatre and watch the show. Une moved to the side.

"Gentlemen, meet Mr. Harry Potter. Mr. Potter, meet Trieze Kushrenada the tall blonde, Heero Yuy the brunette closest to you, Trowa Barton the tall brunette behind Heero, and Quatre Reberba Winner the shor......."

Quatre stood and informed the group.

"You don't need to introduce me; Lady Une, Harry and I know one another."

At the shocked looks he was getting or rather some glares he got Quatre held up his hands in surrender.

"I wasn't sure it was the right guy!"

A snort drew the attention toward Harry. The new arrival grinned.

"Quatre, there aren't that many Harry Potters out there."

Une shook her head and informed the group.

"I'll leave you to get to work. Mr. Potter the desk next to Trieze is yours."

Harry nodded and moved toward to the empty desk and laid his bag down on the top. Une nodded to the room and left. Quatre walked over to the Harry and caught him in a one armed hug.

"It's good to see you again, Harry."

The raven haired man nodded and lightly patted the smaller man's back

"Same here, Quatre, last time I saw you, your sister was trying to set me up with someone, but I believe your friends would like some answers."

Trieze raised a brow and stated.

"I think we'd all like to know how Mr. Potter here knows you, Duo, and Zechs."

Harry sighed, but before he could say anything Quatre interrupted.

"Guys, we don't have time for this. We can find out how he knows the others when we get them. As for how he knows me, Harry here had to go to a lot of the gathering like I have. My sister June, thought he was the most adorable thing in the world."

As Harry's glare, Quatre grinned.

"Her words not mine. Anyways, Harry here was hiding from a rather large group of overly eager girls."

Harry growled at Quatre drawing a snicker from the fair male.

"I wasn't hiding. I was merely......evading the enemy. Besides I ran into you as I ducked behind some potted plants."

Wufei's snort drew the two friends' attention.

"A potted plant, Winner?"

Harry grinned at the Asian as he replied.

"Yep, large green foliage. Anywho, we ducked back until my guard threatened to tell Hermione and Remus."

Quatre continued from there.

"But before he could get over to them I was attacked. Harry here took a knife to the chest for me."

Harry shrugged at the curious looks.

"Anyone would do it."

Pushing off the desk Harry said.

"Alrighty then, shall we get started?"

* * *

Trowa studied the new arrival as he moved about the room. He seemed to move like a dancer, ready to move at any second to dodge another's actions. The man was attractive to say the least and gorgeous to be kind. His dark black hair was pulled back but for the top had been chopped in a crude bang to fall in his face; on closer inspection it looked to cover half of his face. He wasn't incredible tall, and you couldn't really tell his build do to the robe like garment he was wearing, but he carried himself well as if used to being stared at or looked up to.

Shaking his head, when the handsome man mentioned getting started Trowa pushed the map of the location in his direction.

"We are currently trying to decide the best point of entry."

The male leaned in to get a good look of the topography map and gasped. Whirling around he moved easily to his bag and dug through it until he pulled out the pack he'd been carrying around with him. He searched a moment, only to pull out a stack of papers. Moving to the table with the map, he stated.

"When Cedric said Preventors were investigating one of the locations, I didn't realize it was this location."

Quatre looked at his in confusion.

"Why? What's so special about this specific location?"

Harry laid out map nearly identical to the one they'd been messing with. Looking to Wufei he asked.

"When you saw Cedric, did he tell you why Preventors was involved?"

At Wufei's nod he started to continue until Wufei asked.

"How'd....."

Harry just grinned.

"The only why Preventors would get involved is through the Ministry, then when Cedric asked for my help in research somehow I knew I'd get pulled and then when the agents get caught and my name is on the rescue list, the only person you'd be able to find me through is Cedric. I made sure it was that way."

Turning back the map he informed the group.

"This location had been hitting several alerts with magic recently and the Aurors sent a patrol. The patrol was captured, two were killed and one barely survived. These weren't just any Aurors either, one of them that was killed was a very good friend of mine and after the war, that man didn't let wind pass near him without some charm going off to check it. I trained Neville personally so I knew his skill, there is no way anyone could have got the drop on him without loads of heavy wards, anti-magic, ect."

Quatre looked to his friend and saw the pain that was quickly hidden when he spoke of his loss. Placing a reassuring hand on the wizard's shoulder he asked.

"So, this location should have been a full scale, and not an investigation?"

Harry shook himself and replied.

"This would have been at least two months of planning to infiltrate, luck for us my best source has been on the case for several hours now."

Moving to his bag again, Harry pulled out a mirror and asked.

"Do you believe in love at first site, or should I walk by again?"

Snickers from the background drew his attention while he waited for the mirror to connect.

"I didn't pick the password."

Before any comment could be made the pilots watched as the sixteen inch tall mirror glowed and the face a young woman with curly brown hair appeared.

"Hello, Harry, in trouble already?"

Giving the girl a mild glare he replied.

"I'll not grace that remark with an answer. As for why I called,"

At the serious look, Hermione seemed to tense.

"Why were orders given for Preventors to go into Hex Manor?"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Are you serious? _That's _where they are? But Harry we hadn't even had time to plan......they were supposed to go to Nightwell Manor!"

Harry nodded and asked.

"Since it's you I'll ask now. Hermione do you by chance have the wizard prints for this location?"

The pilots could hear papers rustling, then something that sounded like several books falling and finally something breaking. Harry winced as he waited for his dear friend to reappear. Finally several moments later, a panting Hermione returned. Holding up what looked like a card, she stated.

"Of course I do, sheesh what do you take me for? Ron?"

Harry snorted and asked.

"Will you send it through for me?"

She nodded and asked.

"Do you want me to investigate what happened with the orders?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes, please, but Hermione; make sure you don't get found out. If this is intentional, the person responsible could be in the Ministry."

Hermione nodded

"Won't be the first time, but I will be. Oh and Harry don't forget my warning."

Harry shook his head and reached into a velvet pouch that had fallen out of his pack onto his desk and pulled out the card like object.

"Threat is more like it. I'll make sure to let Draco know. I got the prints. Hermione don't say anything to anyone. I'll take care of it when I get back."

Hermione nodded and said.

"Brunettes always have more fun."

The mirror glowed as her image vanished. Harry sighed and asked.

"What's love got to do with it?"

The glow left the mirror, as Harry shoved it back into his pack. Turning back to the group, with a glare at Trieze and Quatre's grins.

"Shut up, I didn't pick the password, my father did."

Heero's brow furrowed as he said.

"Your file said you are an orphan."

Harry glanced up a moment as he searched through the papers from Cedric.

"Oh, well I was adopted by my fathers when I was sixteen. It wouldn't be in Muggle information as it went through the Ministry."

"Muggle?"

Harry flashed the perfect solider a glance and defined.

"A non magical person."

Returning to the table Harry help up the card like object he'd pulled from his pack, pulled out his wand, placed the card on top of the map and tapped it with his wand. Almost instantly a three dimensional replica of the manor appeared before them. Harry looked at the surprised men and began speaking.

"This is a wizarding print of Hex Manor. It's a holographic three dimension version of the house."

Looking to the prints Harry commanded.

"Prints drop the exterior walls; highlight the all doorways in blue, stairwells in red, secret passages in green."

Heero raised a brow as the selected colors appeared on the semi-transparent building. He looked at the man across from him in a new light. When they had first been told they had to accept outside help, he'd been annoyed, but knew neither Zechs nor Duo would ask for someone's help if they didn't believe they could do it. Looking the building over, Heero noticed the basement looked bigger then you average dimensions. Looking to the wizard he asked.

"Are wizarding basements always larger?"

"Hmm?"

Harry glanced at the basement a moment before the question clicked.

"Oh, sorry I've lived in a castle or a wizarding manor at least ten months out of the year since I was eleven. I forgot it's not common."

Shaking his head, freeing several locks of hair as he did, Harry answered.

"Yes, nearly all Wizard built Manor or Mansion, have a dungeon as most of, if not all of their basements. That is where they will most likely be, unless, these guys have any of the Death Eaters that escaped the UK. If that is the case, then they will most likely be here."

Harry pointed to a large half built room at the top of a tower.

"It's the viewing room or the Ritual room. Most rituals need a lot of open space, but you still have to perform it in your home, so wizards that performed rituals, started adding this room on top of towers so they could have freely moving air, access to the moon and star, since they normally play a big role, and no one can really see up there from the ground."

Running a tired hand through his rapidly loosening hair, Harry continued.

"The Death Eaters like to place prisoners of importance up there because even though the air was free moving, wards were placed around it to keep in extra magic. The extra magic is normally tainted and when someone not used to it is exposed for long periods of time, it can cause issues, such as illness, infections to open wounds, blindness, loss of control of magic, it goes on. These important prisoners are usually left there for days on end. The wards keep it extremely cold to protect potion ingredients, so it can lead to even more issues."

Banging his fist on the table, Harry limped away from the table and back a few times. Scrubbing his hands over his face he informed the group.

"We need to get them out. What the Death Eaters did to their prisoners was public knowledge after one rescue nearly turned south. If they decide to put them up there, there are ways to fix the wards so they feel the effects of days up there in hours."

Dropping into an empty chair Harry looked at the men around him, each had some level of worry on their face, some were better at hiding it then other, but it was there. Leaning forward in the chair Harry informed them.

"No matter if they are in the tower or dungeons, there are wizards involved and your medic here will not be enough. I know two people that can be here within a flash if needed."

The pilots looked to each other and carried on a silent conversation. Trieze was the one to answer.

"We're not thrilled with an unknown medic, but if you think it's needed we are for it. The only thing is, you have to run it by Une."

Harry nodded and stood.

"Can one of you lead to me her office? This will be hard enough in person, so I'll avoid the phone."

Trieze stood and moved toward the door.

"I'll show you."

Nodding at the man Harry stood and followed him out the door. No sooner had the door closed then Quatre turned to his fellow pilots.

"Ok, what was with the willingness to work with more outside help? I haven't a problem with it, but you three are normally less willing."

* * *

The sound of an old door protesting in its hinges drew the three prisoners from their whispered conversation. The heavy footsteps leading toward their cell, echoed off the old stone walls. Finally after what seemed like hours, four large men stood outside the iron bars of their cell. Draco's eyes widened slightly as he took in the form of McNair, one of the few Death Eaters that had managed to escape the country. The former creature executioner grinned cruelly at the three men.

"Time to move location, boys."

The man next to McNair nodded to a guy behind him; apparently it was the signal to open the door, since the guy followed the nod. Why he couldn't do it on his own, Draco hadn't a clue. The three Preventor Agents tensed in preparation to attack as the large men entered the cell, but before they could act Zechs was taken out with a hit from behind him. Draco whipped around, ignoring the pain coursing through his body and demanded.

"Show yourself, coward. Are you too pathetic to fight fair?"

Suddenly, Draco's head snapped to the side as an invisible fist connected with his jaw. The injured man stumbled and was quickly tackled by the hidden figure and one of the massive men. When Duo tried to jump in and help, he was shoved harshly against the wall. It took several minutes before Draco could barely remain conscious. Once he was limp McNair sneered at him as Draco was jerked to his feet and informed the blonde.

"We're taking you three to the Ritual Room."

Draco's eyes widened, causing Duo to worry as the now severely injured teen started to struggle. Not a moment later both men were knocked out.

Hours later, Duo groaned as he came to once more. This time he was bound to the wall by manacles, his hands still covered in the cup like things. Looking around he saw Zechs was chained by his broken leg to a post stuck into the ground not ten feet from where Duo woke. In the center of the two was Draco. He was wearing what looked to be a collar of sorts that was attached to a short chain while his hands were bound to a connecting chain both were secured to the ground behind his still form, guaranteeing the teen wouldn't be able to sit up without pulling in the collar and forcing it to choke him.

Zechs looked to his friend and asked.

"Do you know what happened to him?"

Duo gave a tired smile.

"He didn't take to kindly to them knocking you out like they did. Apparently he recognized one of the guys that came to get us."

Zechs looked to his brother and noticed the flushed look to his face, hoping they would be rescued soon, Zech grit his teeth and attempted to move to the younger blonde's side. Even with his long limbs he came only within a few feet. Lying out as far as he could Zechs reached his hand out toward his brother and called to him.

* * *

Wufei sighed as he finally gave in to Quatre's question.

"I have come to somewhat trust the man. Besides, if Zechs and Maxwell choose to trust him, I don't think the man would bring harm."

Quatre looked to the other pilots for confirmation and received two silent nods. Leaning back in his chair, Quatre sighed in relief.

"I'm glad I'm not going to have to spend most of this mission, making you play nice."

Trowa's brow furrowed as he asked.

"How long have you known Potter?"

"I met him at a New Year Party when we were sixteen and have seen him off and on at gatherings and luncheons. He's a great guy. I knew it wasn't just a mask, when he talked with me. He has helped me multiple times, with both people trying to harass me and when I was starting to get overwhelmed by the crowds."

Heero took in the information and asked.

"Do you know what happened to his leg?"

Quatre shook his head.

"No I don't. He didn't have a limp or the scar on his eye when I met him. I never asked him what happened, I could feel his pain and insecurity, and so I left it alone and treated him how I always had."

* * *

Trieze knocked on the heavy door before pushing it open and entering. Une looked up with an annoyed look that cleared to curious when she saw who had come into her domain. Raising a brow, she asked.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

Trieze plopped down in one of the chairs and gave her a serious look.

"Mr. Potter here has brought a very serious issue up to us. The guys and I have agreed to let him do as he sees fit, but we knew we'd have to run it by you."

Une leaned back in her chair as she redirected her attention to the wizard.

"Mr. Potter, how can I help you?"

Harry sighed heavily as he told her what he had explained to the pilots and finishing with.

"So I would like to request, permission to retrieve two of the best healers I know."

Une thought it over and nodded.

"Alright, but Sally our medic will have to be allowed to help as well."

Harry blinked a moment.

"Of course, I didn't think otherwise."

Une stood and rounded the desk to shake his hand as he stood.

"Please have these healers here in the next few hours if you can."

At Harry's curious look she replied.

"This way I can get them acquainted with Sally, and so they can be brought up the speed."

The raven haired teen turned to his companion and asked.

"Are you ready?"

Trieze stood and asked.

"Aren't you going to get your friends?"

Harry nodded and said.

"I was taking you with me, unless you want to return to the office?"

Shaking his head Trieze stood and followed. Once the two exited the building, Harry turned to the former Pilot.

"Take my arm and don't move around."

Trieze gripped the forearm firmly and before he knew, he was experiencing the feeling his soda had every morning. The next thing he knew, the two were standing outside a small quaint cottage, near the woods. Harry held his arm a moment to let him get his bearings back, before he moved to the front door.

Harry smiled as he took in the scene before him as he made his way to the door and knocked. He glanced over his shoulder at his companion and warned.

"I'd step back; she tends to be a bit excitable."

Moments passed before a beautiful woman with white blond hair opened the door. The woman took one look at Harry and shouted while she jumped at him.

"Harry!"

The man in question chuckled as he stumbled back under the sudden weight. Setting the woman on her feet, he began.

"Hello to you too, Gabriella. I am in need of both of you and Luna's abilities."

The smile vanished off the young woman's face as her hands made their way to her hips.

"Harry James Potter, what happened to you this time? I mean it hasn't been six months since...."

Harry held up a hand for silence. Motioning the woman back into the house, Harry closed the door behind them. Turning back to the woman he began.

"Would you please call Luna for me? It's an emergency"

"Of course."

Harry led the way into the living room as Gabriella disappeared down the hall. Looking to his quiet partner, Harry asked.

"Any questions?"

Trieze looked the emerald eyed teen and commented.

"There is something different with that girl. I felt like I should want to get her attention, but it was faint and I was able to ignore it."

Harry chuckled and informed the confused man.

"Gabriella is part veela. A magical creature that is beautiful in every way. They have an ability to secrete an Allure. This Allure tends to cause the opposite sex to act differently than they normally would. It may cause a normally quiet timid person to become assertive and sometimes aggressive. Gabriella normally has rock hard control, but I guess the shock of my arrival and the shock of my request could have caused it to slip."

Before anything else could have been said footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. Harry and Trieze stood just as Gabrielle returned followed by a pretty blonde with large blue eyes. The new arrival moved forward to hug the raven haired.

Harry returned the hug and said

"Ladies meet Trieze Kushrenada. Trieze meet Luna Lovegood and Gabriella Delacour."

Turning back to the women, he continued.

"Ladies, I don't have much time. I need both of your healing abilities. Can you help me?"

At the two nods, Harry went on.

"We are going on a rescue mission. The prisoners may very well be in a Ritual Room. I need to take you now so you can get acquainted with the medic that will be involved. "

Worry flashed over both sets of eyes as Luna stated.

"Give us three minutes and we will be ready to leave."

As the former Ravenclaw had promised the two healers were back without a second to lose. The quartet quickly left the house and quickly made their way down the pathway before three of the people grabbed onto Harry and they vanished.

Trieze stumbled slightly as the appeared in the alley next to the Preventor's Headquarters. Getting their bearings back the small group made their way quickly to Une office, where Trieze once more pushed it open after a quick knock. The stern woman looked up from her computer, rose from her chair and made her way around the desk as the four entered. Harry moved to the side and introduced.

"Ladies, meet Lady Une. Lady Une meet healers Luna Lovegood and Gabriella Delacour."

Une moved forward to shake their hands and said.

"Ladies, if you will follow me, I'll take you to meet our medic Sally."

She looked to the two men and informed them.

"Wufei sent up a message to let you know they are ready to leave as soon as you return."

The men nodded and after the girls gave a quick warning to be careful, they were off to the office.

* * *

The four pilots in the office looked up as the door swung open to reveal the last of their team. Harry moved to his desk and dumped out his pack. With quick and efficient moved he, pulled out the three objects he had placed in his duffle bag from his potions cabinet and put them into the pack. Grabbing a few other things, Harry quickly stored them and shrunk the pack then placed it in a pocket of his robes. Turning back to the five pilots he commented.

"I'm ready when you are."

The pilots nodded and left the office. The one thought that ran through their minds was.

"We're on our way, hold on guys."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Nope haven't forgotten this or my others. Been busy, but mostly just haven't been able to get my muses to work.....I think they are on strike so bare with me. The next couple of stories to be updated after this will be Second Chance, Times Change With or Without Us, New World New Life, and maybe even Finally Where We Belong.

Disclaimer: read the last few chapters  
Warning: Read the last few chapters.

Final note: I would like to think the 3 readers that reviewed last chapter, they ment a lot to me to know what you thought of my story. I look forward to hearing from you on this chapter. loretta537, Blondedancer768, xXxFailingDreamsxXx, and yumi2482....readers like you keep me posting.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter Four.......

"Draco! Come on, wake up Draco."

The young wizard followed the voice as he moved away from the empty darkness that engulfed him. Slowly opening his eyes, the former Slytherin blinked the grit once more from his eyes as he took in the fact that he was staring at stars. Suddenly everything came flying back to him as the pain decided to remind him it was there. A soft hiss fell from his lips as Draco tried to sit up, but was jerked back down by a piece of metal at the front of his neck. Suddenly he heard a voice to his left,

"Be careful, Draco, there is a collar around your neck."

Draco sent a half hearted 'ya think' look at the braided male. Draco looked to make sure his brother was moving; if stiffly and once more tried to look around. Being careful not to pull the collar tight, Draco looked around and noticed the three quarter walls, no roof, and the chill even though it was late spring. Suddenly their location clicked causing him to jerk up leading to him ripping open his injuries and choking himself with the collar. Zechs leaned as far as he could toward his brother in comfort as he said.

"Be careful, Draco, you could really hurt yourself."

Draco gave a harsh, hoarse laugh as he replied.

"If we don't get out of here soon, we'll all be hurt much worse than we are."

Duo raised a dark brow as he asked.

"What do you mean? You think Larry, Curly, and Moe will be back soon?"

Draco shook his head and replied.

"We are in big trouble. You know they brought us to what they called the Ritual Room, yes?"

At Duo nod, Draco continued.

"Well, a Ritual Room...."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Wufei stared at their new partner as they made their way to the destination. After grabbing a military style truck, they'd mounted up and took off. The young wizard was glancing through the pile of paper's he'd placed in his bag earlier, though the Chinese pilot could tell he was preparing for the mission. Not being able to hold his questions in any longer, the Asian asked.

"Why didn't we take a portkey to our location?"

Harry looked to the pilot speaking to him and replied.

"It would be too dangerous. First off the mansion has wards surrounding it, we don't know all of the wards involved so we don't know if there is a danger to portkey. Second, if Draco, Zechs, and Duo are in bad shape, using a portkey will only harm them further."

Looking at the group Harry commented.

"I didn't ask earlier, but do any of you have gifts or magic of any kind?"

The pilots looked at one another having a silent conversation before Quatre answered.

"Yes, all of us have gifts. Why?"

Before answering he asked again.

"So none of you are wizards?"

At the negative shake he got, Harry sighed in relief and explained.

"It could make things easier. Since you have gifts and are not wizards, there is a chance the Ritual Room won't harm you as much. I will have to go in no matter what, incase Draco's magic has been released."

Harry leaned back against one of the canvas roof's supports and stretched out his legs. Wufei followed his movements silently until he noticed Harry didn't unbend his damaged leg the entire way.

"Your leg won't cause any trouble for us during the mission will it, Potter?"

Harry blinked open his large green eyes and turned to the serious male.

"No, Chang, my leg isn't a problem. I've had a while to get used to it."

Trowa placed a calloused hand on the wizard's shoulder and informed him.

"Don't worry, Harry, Wufei doesn't mean anything personal by it; he just doesn't want there to be a chance that you..."

"That I don't drag everyone down. It's not a problem and I'm not offended."

The group lapsed into silence as they made the last of their journey.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Une studied the two young women her newest agent had brought in for this mission as she led them to the Sick Bay. Both had pale blond hair, were around five and a half feet and gazed around curiously as they moved down the hall.

Finally they made it to the large swinging doors leading to the front exam area. Once they entered, they saw a woman with two twists like things in her brown hair. She wore a black pencil skirt, pale blue blouse, comfortable black flats and a white med coat. Sally gave the two young ladies a kind smile before knocking out a smart salute to Une.

"Commander."

Une shook her head and replied.

"Sally, I have told you, there is no need for you to refer to me as such. You are my friend and the lead doctor of this hospital."

Sally just shrugged before turning back to the two girls as Une introduced them.

Luna Lovegood had long pale golden blonde hair, pulled back into a French braid with a pair of worn feather looking things sticking out. A stick stuck behind her ear which was adorned with large neon green and purple acorns with orange polka dots. She wore a yellow vest over a pink and blue striped shirt, a lime green knee length skirt over orange and grey striped stockings, stuffed inside dark purple shoes. Everything was topped off with a necklace of bottle caps that for some reason, said Butterbeer.

Gabriella Delacour also had pale blonde hair, though her's was pulled up into a bun. She wore rose bud earrings that seemed to bloom, then return to bud. Her clothing though was much more tamed in the since that she wore a sapphire blue v-neck top with a dark brown vest, over a pair of fitted dark blue jeans and a pair of beat up black shoes.

Sally smiled once more at the girls and commented.

"Welcome ladies to the Preventors Headquarters' Sick Bay. I'll show you around quickly so you know the basics of where everything is, since I know my boys are trouble magnets and injury magnets, though I have to threaten them to let me check them over."

Gabriella giggled as she stated.

"Sounds like you're talking about Harry....Where ever trouble happens find Harry, because he's most likely in the middle of it."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The agents quickly exited the truck a mile from the mansion. Moving silently into the tree line, Harry pulled a small ball like object from his pocket and tossed it after tapping it with his wand. It bounced twice and rolled to a stop....seconds later a smoke emitted from it. The pilots watched as a shimmer appeared about twenty feet from where they stood. Harry sighed as he moved forward to pick the ball up. Turning back to the others and informed them.

"The shimmer is the outer most wards. It's to monitor who comes in. It will take about twenty minutes, but I should be able to over ride the wards and work it so they won't be able to tell we entered, for about thirty minutes. That'll be all the time we have."

The pilots watched as Harry held his hands a few inches from the shimmer of the barrier and began muttering under his breath. Mere moments passed before he stopped. Opening dark emerald green eyes, the young wizard motioned for the others to join him.

"Let's go, we don't have much time."

The group split into two teams of three; Harry, Heero, and Wufei were in the first group and Treize, Trowa, and Quatre in the second group. Moving to the main entrance, Harry easily dismantled the lock and pushed the door open.

The hall was massive, broken here and there by doors and off shoots. Luckily, they'd memorized the layout and coming to the third off shoot, the group split.

Moving quickly, but quietly down the main hall, Harry's team soon met with the first group of strays. They were easily handled as the team moved on and finally found the stairway to the next floor.

They followed this pattern up the next two flights, where they met back up with the other team of Preventors. Just as they came to the short hallway to the tower containing the Ritual Room, the rescuers heard murmuring coming from the cracked door next to their destination. Moving closer Quatre was able to make out what was being said.

"When do we get to get out of here?"

A deeper voice answered the first.

"When our mission is complete. I can't believe the Ministry is so inferior to our master that they haven't realized this mansion is only a means to get to the next location."

A harsh laugh crashed out as a gravelly voice rasped out

"Yeah, that group of wizards that came around not too long ago.....Merlin was it greats to hear their screams of pain. The best part was that one of them was one of King Potter's friends....."

The rush of anger that flared in his Space Heart had Quatre spinning around to see Trowa with his arms wrapped around Harry's chest to keep him in place as the raven breathed deeply. Just as the Preventors were ready to carry the emerald eyed man to their next location, they heard the deeper voice speak

"I can't wait to finish torturing those wimps upstairs. I mean come on! We should have been allowed to kill them on site and throw their body parts at the Preventor's door step. Not to mention the bonus of hurting another of Potter's people with the Malfoy heir. That's what they get for sending such wastes of space to us."

Followed by the gravely one

"Just you wait....we'll get to play with them soon.....that braided one looks yummy."

Trowa released the straining man in his arms in time for Harry and Trieze to slam through the door. Inside four men scrambled to their feet as the newest recruit and Former OZ solider tackled the bigger of the two.

Harry slammed his fist into the prick's nose as he launched himself as the guy's chest, causing his head to connect with the hard stone floor and stunned him long enough for Harry to remove his wand and emergency Portkey ring. Just as Harry hid the items in his bottomless pocket, a fist found his rib cage throwing Harry to the side and giving the man a chance to roll after him. They scuffled for a few minutes when the man rolled Harry to his back. The ugly male hovered over Harry a second before Harry saw his face and snarled.

"McNair, you will pay."

The former creature executioner grinned

"Little Potter, finally where I want ...."

He never got to finish since Harry shoved a hand against his chest and blasted him across the room. Jumping to his feet, Harry waved his hand and ropes wrapped around the now unconscious man. Turning to his companions, Harry saw they were securing their targets as well. Harry moved to the three bound men and removed their emergency portkey rings as well and found only one wand.

Wiping blood from his lip, Quatre gave a grin and commented.

"At least we know why there are so few people walking around."

Harry nodded and pulled a few scraps of paper from his pocket and stuck them to each body. Minutes later, they disappeared.

Harry walked to the door and looked back at the other five men.

"They were ported to Hermione. She'll put them in the Black Manor Dungeon until the higher ups decide who gets them. Let's go, we only have about fifteen minutes left."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Draco jerk up from his position as the negative magic from old rituals coursed through him. He bit his lip to keep from screaming as the unnatural power tried to force his magic to rip free.

Zechs and Duo could only watch helplessly as the young wizards arched and withered as he battled with an unseen force.

"Draco! Come on answer me, please!"

Draco turned pain filled silver eyes to his brother and clinched his jaw and eyes closed, as a scream tried to rip from his bloody lips. Duo growled as he felt the unknown power wash over him as if trying tasting him, and moved to Zechs. Once the power left him, Duo started struggling with his bindings once more. Across the room Zechs had pulled as far as he could on his chain and tried to reach the groaning form of his newly found brother.

Finally, the links on his cuffs gave and Duo made a staggering dash to Draco. Just as he was within a foot or so of the collared form, Draco's eyes flew open and a scream ripped from his throat.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The pilots, Harry, and Trieze flew up the winding stairs of the tower leading to their destination, easily skipping over cracked and missing steps. Spotting the door to the top, Harry yelled back to the group.

"I can feel Draco's magic starting to go out of control! When I throw the door open duck."

Trusting the man to protect their friends the pilots silently agreed. Harry made short work of the old door with a well placed kick. No sooner had they got the door open, and then Harry yelled.

"No!"

The teen lunged across the room in time to cover Duo as Draco's magic attacked the close ranged male. Harry hissed as the magic lashed across his back leaving gashes in its wake. With a groan Harry moved swiftly to his feet and flared his magic, never turning from the form of his fellow wizard, Harry told the others.

"Get them out of here."

Trowa eased through the door way and paused as Harry quickly held up a hand. The enemy power started to take a visible form over Draco's prone body. Flaring his magic again, Harry once more drew the thing's attention. He carefully motioned for the unibanged teen to continue. Wufei moved to Duo and eased the injured man to his feet, they were joined by Quatre and the two carefully escorted Duo just outside of the door frame.

Treize followed behind Trowa, as they edged their way to their other captive friend. Zechs slowly pushed himself back from his brother as the two rescuers reached the massive chains connection to the floor. Harry followed them as they easily picked the locks and removed the restraints. Seeing the damage done to their friend's legs, each man grabbed a side and carried him in a sitting position out of the damaged door.

Seeing the pilots were now in a safer location, Harry gave his full attention back to Draco. Moving closer to the struggling body, the emerald eyed wizard growled.

"In the name of Merlin I demand you release him from your grip."

The visible little form seemed to laugh at him as a disembodied voice replied.

"Why should I? He's so pretty."

Harry's eyes seemed to glow as he stared into Draco's eyes.

"Draco, the moon is new...."

Glazed, silver eyes seemed to simmer in understanding when he gasped out.

"Can't....bro....ther.....fr...fri...ends."

Harry's gaze darkened.

"Draco, trust me, the Moon is full....."

Draco groaned once more in pain and managed to answer.

"No, it's Waning."

The pilots could only watch in confusion as the blond wizard seemed to gather himself and arched off the floor. Light seemed to explode from nowhere as the man let loose a horrible pained filled yell. Seconds passed as Harry began to glow as well and moved closer to his friend.

Finally Harry was able to grab the collar, making quick work of it, he removed the objects. After that was finished, Harry placed his hands on either side of his face and forced a wave of power into Draco. The form turned to the dark haired wizard and attacked. Harry yelled as he fought the foreign magic on both fronts. When it seemed like the pain wouldn't end, Harry felt hands, grip his own. Looking up he met Prussian blue eyes. Heero growled as he pushed a more energy into the tan hands.

"You looked like you needed it."

Harry gave a slight nod and turned back to Draco as he felt Draco's power met his and Heero's and attack the negative power.

The others could only watch as the glow seemed to get more intense before it burst out, throwing Harry and Heero into the walls on either side of the door, only for them to crumble to the ground with chunks of stone falling on top of them.

Quatre ran to Harry's side as Wufei propped Duo up and went for Heero. The pale Arabian pilot pushed a decent size hunk of stone from the growling form. Harry pushed up and waved away the blond.

"Please help Draco."

When the pilot moved to do as was asked, the raven haired male finished pushing the rubble off. Stumbling to his feet, Harry raced to Quatre and Draco's side. Kneeling next to his fellow wizard, Harry lifted the former Slytherin's chin and met with tired grey eyes.

"How do you feel?"

A raspy laugh escaped the male in question as Harry lifted him into his arms.

"Like a walk in a park."

Harry chuckled as they all started moving steadily down the tower stairwell. Luckily they made it out of the front entrance before there was any resistance. Quatre glanced back as he heard popping sounds from into the building they just left. Spotting a small group of people appearing out of thin air, he tightened Duo's arm around his shoulder and spoke quickly.

"We have company. Let's speed this up."

The group moved quickly into the woods just as the first bullet sped past and impacted a nearby tree. Quatre released his hold on Duo, allowing Wufei to take the full weight and after a short murmured conversation, Treize took Zechs fully into his arms. Harry moved to Quatre and passed Draco to the Sandrock pilot, getting a nod of acceptance from the pilot at Harry's silent request to protect the injured man.

The rescuers holding wounded men moved further into the wooded area toward their truck, while Harry, Trowa, and Heero took up spots around the edge of the forest. Drawing their guns, the three fighters waited for the right moment.

Draco stifled a groan as the teen carrying him carefully placed him in the back of their transportation. The Malfoy heir turned to his brother and partner with a concerned frown as he took in their pale features.

"Are you two okay?"

Duo merely nodded as he winced due to Quatre's gentle examination of his hands, while Zechs returned the look.

"I'll live, what I want to know is how bad off are you?"

Draco sighed, and then hissed as Wufei took great care in removing the tattered remains of the wizard's shirt and replied.

"I'll be fine; Harry dampened the pain before he the brunette got shot into the wall."

Zechs raised a brow at this and asked.

"Something to do with the code words you were speaking?

Just as Draco was going to speak the sound of footsteps alerted them to new arrivals. The well trained men quietly pulled their weapons and took aim as they waited for their 'guests'. Moments passed as suddenly, the three fighters they'd left behind stepped into view.

Harry nodded to the men as Heero made his way to the front of the cab to start the engine, while Harry and Trowa got in the back and secured the tarp closed. Once that was done Trowa moved to Harry's side and helped pull the battered robe from his left arm. Draco's brow furrowed as he took in the deep groove left from a bullet.

"For Merlin's sake, Potter, it's just like you. Get into a battle, miss all the spells and get hit with something Muggle."

Harry just grinned as Trowa wrapped the sluggishly bleeding arm. After securing the bandage, Trowa went to pull the ruined robe back on his arm, but stopped as he noticed a slight wince.

"Harry, where else are you hurt?"

This drew everyone's attention even though the words had been quiet. Emerald eyes met dark green as he replied.

"It's fine."

Draco's eye's narrowed as he demanded.

"Harry James Potter-Snape-Black, don't make me tell Hermione."

Harry winced at the threat before mischief danced within the sparkling depths.

"Oh, I'm not too worried. I am to give you a warning from the She demon herself. Something about, don't get hurt or she will sick Sev, Remy, Luc, and Siri on us."

Draco gave wince and replied

"Though we both know the real threat is what she'll do to us."

Harry nodded and replied.

"The better news is Luna and Gabriella are waiting for us at Headquarters."

Draco groaned and leaned back against Wufei's offered support. Before wincing and leaning back forward once more. Harry moved to his side, careful to keep his own injuries hidden as he looked at the shredded back. Seeing the wounds the Asian pilot was working to cover, Harry shook his head and stated.

"Damn, Draco, Hermione is so going to kick your arse."

Trowa had moved forward to brace Harry as the truck jerked roughly when it went from dirt to asphalt, when he placed his hands on the raven man's back, he earned a hiss. Narrowing his eyes, the former clown pulled the hood up off the back of the robe and found massive damage and a still bleed bullet wound in the side. Quatre had moved over to see what the problem was and gasped.

"Harry, my goodness, why didn't you tell us?"

Harry turned his head to look at the two in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

Draco struggled to look and sighed.

"I forgot Harry has a high tolerance to pain. He'll hiss, but major wounds feel like nothing to him until you start messing with it.

Trowa slowly eased the robe back off and then pulled the medical cutters out and worked to remove what was left of the shirt. Together he and Quatre worked to slow the bleeding.

The group seemed to give an air of relief as Heero pulled into the emergency area of the Preventor's Headquarters. Trowa threw the tarp open, and then helped lower the wounded off the back. When Harry moved to get down and walk, the tall pilot merely glared and informed him.

"You are not walking."

Harry huffed and stated

"I've had worse. Besides, how else do you plan on getting me there?"

Quatre chuckled as a gleam entered the Heavyarms pilot's visible eye. Before Harry could blink, he was scooped up and placed on Heero's back. The glares he received as he stared at those around him, warned him not to fight.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Sally look toward the doors as they were thrown open and the men they were waiting for entered. She looked to an orderly and informed him.

"Let Lady Une know that they have returned."

The man nodded and disappeared, as Sally moved to help the two witches she had been introduced to. With a glare, she made all of the men sit and wait to be examined.

Gabriella winced as she saw the shredded back of Draco.

"My goodness, can't you ever just get a cold?"

The chuckle she got was enough to make her smile as she worked quickly and carefully as she could. She knew Draco and Harry were resistant to magical healing and just hoped there weren't too many scars.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Harry hissed as Luna pulled the blood covered gauze from his back and side. The whistle she let loose told him, it was bad. Glancing over his shoulder at her, he raised a brow in question, she replied.

"Hermione will kick your butt young man. Sirius will be bad enough."

Harry gave his best innocent grin and allowed her to work her magic, no pun intended.

Une sat in a cushy chair as she listened to the report while her best doctor and Harry's two healers looked the group over. Harry moved toward her as the story wound down and Luna released him.

Pulling the ids from his pocket, the wizard held them out to her.

"I know you'll want these back."

Une's brow furrowed in confusion before understanding crossed her face, then a kind look. Pushing the passes back toward to man she informed him.

"You, Mr. Potter, are an agent with the Gundam Pilots now, if you still wish to be."  
Confusion covered the tanned and scared face as Harry questioned quietly.

"How can I be an agent? I'm damaged."

A tanned, callused hand rest softly on his shoulder causing Harry to look at the pilot of Wing Zero.

"You proved yourself today. You didn't let anything get between you and your goal."

Harry nodded and replaced the cards into his pocket. Duo stumbled slightly as he made his way over to the newest member of the team.

"Welcome to the team."

Une smiled before stating.

"As a now complete team, your first mission is to take two weeks to recover."

Turning to Zechs she smiled and said,

"Meet your father."

The former lightning count smiled and nodded. Quatre turned to the two wizards.

"If you would like, all of the pilots live in my house nearby, if you would like to move in as well, I think it would help us all get to know each other."

Draco looked to Harry, they seemed to have a silent conversation before, Draco replied

"Alright."


End file.
